Ichimotsu
by Gingeh
Summary: He rolled off the branch he had been napping on, landing on his feet and glaring at the pig-tailed demon in front of him.“What do you want, Polka-dots?” Mikan turned red.“Don’t call me that, you pervert!” "I'm busy, you know." "You were sleeping!" -MxN-


* * *

**Ichimotsu**

_A Gakuen Alice Fanfic_  
_By Gingeh, who doesn't believe the little voices who tell her she's Tachibana Higuchi. You shouldn't believe them, either._

* * *

"Natsume?"

He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. _I didn't hear that._

"Natsume!"

He stuck his fingers in his ears. _Stupid girl…_

"I know you're there, Natsume! I can hear you muttering!"

He groaned. _Why me? _

He rolled off the branch he _had _been napping on, landing on his feet and glaring at the pig-tailed demon in front of him. "What do you want, Polka-dots?"

Mikan turned red. "Don't call me that, you pervert!"

He rolled his eyes. "Hurry up. I'm busy, you know."

"Were not!" She accused. "You were asleep!"

"That's busy."

"No, it's not!" She stomped her foot, and Natume sighed.

"Did you come here for a reason, or just to annoy me?"

There was smoke coming out of her ears by this point. "Quit insulting me, and I'll tell you!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

She took a deep breath. "I…need one of your manga."

"…Huh?" That'd been the _last _thinghe'd expected her to say, and he was having trouble keeping the shock off his face.

She blushed. "Well, it started when Noda-sensei got back from his most recent time trip…"

* * *

"_Hello, everyone!"_

"_Noda-sensei!" Mikan squealed, rushing up to hug him. He chuckled, patting her head. "It's nice to see you too, Mikan." She smiled happily, while the rest of the class chuckled._

_Tsubasa grinned. "Nice to see ya' again, sensei. It's been boring teaching ourselves." _

_Misaki hit him. "Ow!"_

_She smiled sweetly. "Don't be so rude, Tsubasa."_

"_I wasn't!"_

_She ignored him, choosing instead to wave cheerfully to Noda-sensei. "Welcome back!"_

_He hid a smile. "Thank you, Misaki, Tsubasa."_

_He suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh! I nearly forgot!" He dislodged Mikan, who was still clinging to his leg, and stepped up to desk. He rapped a pen against the wood. "Attention, everyone!"_

_Once the room had quieted, he cleared his throat. "I have an assignment for you." A murmur swept around the room. Noda-sensei never asked for reports, gave assignments, or anything to that effect._

"_Yes. I want you to study, and then write a report, about someone with a different Alice type then you: Latent, Technical, Somatic…Dangerous." _

"_Why?" Tsubasa asked._

"_Don't question your sensei!"_

"_No, no, it's fine, Misaki – don't hit him, it's a good question."_

_Her hand halted half an inch from Tsubasa's head._

"_Yes, well…I'm asking you to do this because we're rather isolated in this class."_

"_Aren't _all _classes isolated?" asked Mikan hesitantly._

"_Well, slightly." He scratched his head. "But they respect each other, accept them. Our class is…_special_. Generally, others just consider us weird, and avoid us. And we haven't done much to dispel that. I think that if we try to branch out a little, it will be good for everyone. But, I think it's a little too much, too soon to ask you to 'interview' other middle-schoolers, who will no doubt make fun of you or some such. So…you may pick any student within the elementary division. Besides our Mikan, of course."_

* * *

"…and _that's_ why I need your manga." She finished.

Natsume raised a brow. "So, out of all the students in the elementary division, you picked me?"

Her face was turning red again. "It wasn't by choice!" she sputtered. "I was going to ask Hotaru this morning, but I was running late-" Natsume chuckled, and she glared "-thanks to a certain _someone _tripping me in the halls so he could peek at my underwear. So, Tsubasa-sempai got to her before I did. And then I thought about Iinchou, but he was taken too. And _then _I tried Ruka-pyon, but Misaki-sempai had already picked him. In fact, everyone in the whole class was taken, even Permy! Isn't that weird? I wasn't _that _late…"

Natsume sensed an evil plot unfolding. _Oh, well, _he thought halfheartedly. _Nothing I can do about it now._

"I'm not letting you take any of my manga," he said bluntly.

"But you _have_ to! How am I supposed to finish my assignment if I don't learn anything about you?"

"I don't know. But then, I really don't care. Figure it out on your own."

"NO! I'll do this if it kills me!"

"What? Read my manga?"

"Yes! No! Learn something about you, that's what I mean!"

"Oh. Well, I'm not coming to your funeral."

"That's. Not. FUNNY!"

"Ichigo-kara."

". . .PERVERT!!"

She attacked, he dodged, and she fell flat on her face. He snickered, and walked away.

* * *

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Teeeellll meeeeeee!!"

He rubbed his temples. "How many times do I need to say it? I'm not helping you with your stupid report!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to tell you anything about me, ever."

She huffed, and he savored the brief silence. Mikan had been following him around all day, ever since waking him up from his nap in the sakura tree. Pester, pester, pester. He was getting seriously annoyed.

"Just one little thing! One itsy, bitsy, teeny-weeny thing, and I'll leave."

"No."

"ARRGH! It's not that hard! See, watch: I'm Sakura Mikan, and my favorite food is Howalon!"

He rolled his eyes. "Baka."

"I am not!"

"Trust me. You are."

"I'm not! Look, just tell me one thing, and then I can go write my report!"

"You _are _a baka. You don't even understand the meaning of 'no'."

"I'M NOT! Tell me, tell me, tell me already!"

"No, no, no already!" he mocked.

"Please! There, I said it! NOW will you tell me?"

"Hmmm…no."

"Fine!" she screamed. "Then I'll keep asking you until you do! I'll follow you forever if I have to!"

He had a vision of himself as an old man with his fingers in his ears as an equally-elderly Mikan stood over him yelling, 'Tell me tell me tell me tell me…'. He just about lost it.

"Alright, fine! I'll tell you! One thing, and then you GO AWAY!"

She grinned triumphantly. "Yay!"

He wracked his mind, trying to think of something insignificant to use. But then, he was struck by a genius idea. He smirked evilly, and whirled to face her.

"Okay, you really want to know?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I?"

Suddenly, she seemed to realize that their faces were very close. Her face flushed. "Hey, what are you-"

He lowered his lips onto hers, and abruptly halted whatever meaningless thing she was about to say. For a few seconds, she froze. But then, her eyelids closed, and she started kissing him back.

After a few moments, he pulled back. Her eyes stayed closed, and her cheeks were almost bright pink. He knew his own face felt rather warm, and he leaned towards her ear.

"My one thing is…that I like you."

Resisting the urge to kiss her again, he quickly backed away and headed for his room before she could figure out what he'd done.

* * *

Several minutes later, a scream echoed throughout the campus, a scream which made Misaki and Tsubasa grin and high-five, knowing their not-so-subtle plot had succeeded.

"NATSUME YOU BASTARD!! YOU _KNOW _I CAN'T USE _THAT_ IN MY REPORT!!"

* * *

**Authoress Note:**

_Hi, minna-san! Sorry, yet again, no TMM. I can't think of a single good plot. It's very aggravating -nodsnods- And then this started floating around in my head on June 25__th__ (Midsummer Night, the Summer Solstice, the most magical night of the year…yeah ), and I wrote about four pages in just a few hours. I suppose its fate, or some such._

_Hey, does anyone out there know how I can check the page views of my stories? Because I've seen other people talking about that, and I have no clue how to see it ;D._

_Oh, before I forget, a _huge _thank-you to __**Mew-Sahara**_ _for not only reading both stories that I've written so far, but reviewing as well! It is extremely appreciated -gives her cookies-_

_Oh, the title of this story means, 'One Thing', as well as_, _'A Plot' and an 'Ulterior Motive'._

_Read and __**review**__, please! No flaming (-throws water on flamers-), but constructive criticism is _always _welcome! _


End file.
